Mystery Picture
by confused lamb
Summary: AU 1XR. They stayed like that for a moment, faces inches apart, getting lost in each others eyes.Heero could feel his mouth drawing closer to hers. . .PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. prologue

This is my first fic I've written so sorry if it's bad  
  
  
  
I don't own GW or any of it's characters.  
  
Mystery Picture  
~Prologue~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relena was going through the box Milliardo had given her. It was full of pictures   
of her when she was little.  
  
Relena was put up for adoption when she was little due to her biological parents   
dying. She had just moved in with her brother Milliardo after her foster parents   
died in a car crash. Relena never met her brother before the Darlian's death, and   
didn't remember him much, nor did she remember anything else about her life with   
her real parents, the Peacecrafts.  
  
Milliardo hoped that by looking through these pictures, she would remember her   
childhood. He could see an emptiness in Relena, she always looked so distant.   
  
Relena wanted to remember more about her past, but the pictures didn't trigger   
any memories.   
She decided to give up and began to put the box away for the time being. When   
she picked it up, a picture fell out. Relena picked it up and took a quick peek at it.  
What she saw caught her eye, it was a picture of her and a young boy with a messy   
mop of chocolate brown hair and piercing prussian blue eyes.  
'Who's this?'  
  
She went to the living room where her brother and his wife Lucrezia were   
watching TV with the picture in her hand.  
"Miliardo, can I ask you a question?" She saw him nod and continued, "Who is this   
boy in this picture with me?"  
Her brother took the picture from her, "I don't recognize him, why do you have a   
memory of him."  
"No, I was just wondering."   
"Say Relena, do you want to go shopping with me, I'm planning on leaving in a couple   
of minutes."  
Lu had become a good friend of Relena's in the short time that she has known her,   
so Relena quickly agreed.  
  
~A couple of hours later~  
  
"Lu wait up!" Relena shouted as she tried walking through the big crowd of people   
on the sidewalk. It was pouring rain and everyone was trying to get off the streets   
and Relena got separated from Lu. 'I wish we took the car instead of deciding to   
walk.'   
Relena, not looking where she was going, suddenly walked into something hard, or   
rather someone.  
Folders that the person was carrying fell and the millions of papers inside   
scattered everywhere.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Relena quickly knelt down to help pick up the folders.  
"You should have watched where you were going!" The guy snapped at her.  
"Really, I didn't mean to-"  
"Now I'm going to have to put all of these in order again!" He cut her off in a harsh   
tone.  
Relena got upset at his rudeness and looked up to see who this person was. What   
she found was a set of prussian blue eyes glaring at her.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you like it? If so please review, and even if you don't like it review and tell me   
what to do to make this story better. 


	2. Chap. 1 First Day of School

It's me again. I do apologize for the short chapters. I promise as the story goes on, they'll get longer!  
  
Thanks to you that reviewed! I do like the fact that at least somebody likes my story! This is my first fic, so it might not be the best but I'm trying.  
  
I'm not sure how I'm going to end this fic yet so don't be surprised if it takes me awhile to update it. If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see happen, don't be afraid to email me.  
  
So without further ado, here's the next chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystery Picture  
  
~First Day of School~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What she found was a set of prussian blue eyes glaring at her.  
  
  
  
'Where have I seen those eyes before?'  
  
"Well you don't have to be so rude about it!"  
  
At this the boy glared at her before he picked up the remainder of his papers and went on his way.  
  
Relena got up and stared at his back as he walked away. 'Who was that guy?'  
  
A tap on her shoulder made her jump and snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come on Relena, we're going to get sick if we stay out here much longer."  
  
"Oh Lu, it's just you! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, but we really should be going home."  
  
Relena nodded and followed Lu home.  
  
  
  
"I was beginning to wonder where you guys were. Doesn't seem like you bought a lot." Milliardo motioned at the small bag Relena was carrying.  
  
"We didn't get to stay out due to the rain, but I did get the chance to buy some things I might need for my new school."  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to start school tomorrow? It's so soon."  
  
Relena smiled to herself. 'He's been so protective of me in the short time that I've been here.'  
  
"I'm sure that I'll be fine."  
  
"Do you want me to drive you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine with walking."  
  
"Nonsense, at least let me have Pagan drive you."  
  
Relena sighed, Pagan was a driver and a butler to the Peacecraft family. Relena wasn't used to having someone drive her around, for the Darlians didn't have a lot of money.  
  
Even so Relena reluctantly said yes knowing that her brother wouldn't give up.  
  
  
  
~The next day~  
  
  
  
"Are you nervous about you're new school Miss Relena?"  
  
"Please Pagan, you can call Relena. To answer your question, I am, just a little bit. I don't have any friends here."  
  
"You shouldn't worry, I'm sure you'll make friends quickly Relena."  
  
" Yeah, perhaps you're right. I shouldn't worry." She smiled reassuringly at her driver.  
  
But the truth was she was still nervous about her first day at school, she wasn't sure what to expect. Her new school was a private school, where before she went to a public school.  
  
"We're here Mi-err Relena!"  
  
"Thank you for the ride Pagan."  
  
"Would you like me to pick you up this afternoon?"  
  
"No, it's looks like it's going to be a nice day, I think I'll walk." She got out of the car and looked at her new school.  
  
"As you wish Relena. Have a nice day!"  
  
Pagan then drove away leaving Relena to go face her new school.  
  
  
  
"Miss Relena Darlian,"  
  
'What is with everyone calling Miss Relena?'  
  
"You can have a seat over there next to Hilde" The teacher pointed to a girl with short dark hair sitting in the last row. 'She kind of reminds me of Lu' Relena thought to herself as she made her way up to her seat.  
  
It was all kind of weird for Relena. The room wasn't like a normal classroom. It was quite large, almost like a small auditorium. It was very different from the typical high school classroom she was used to.  
  
"Hi! My name is Hilde. I'm guessing you're new to this school."  
  
"Hi Hilde, I'm Relena and yes, I'm new to this school."  
  
"Well how do you like it so far?"  
  
"It's very. . . "  
  
"You can say it, it's very dull. Don't worry, you get used to it after awhile."  
  
The bell rung signaling for the class to start. The teacher started," Today we'll be discussing-"  
  
She was soon cut off by a boy with brown, unruly hair, walking into the classroom.  
  
"Mister Yuy, I wish you would try to be on time." She then continued on with the class.  
  
Relena looked at the boy and instantly recognized him. 'That's the guy I bumped into yesterday!"  
  
"Who is that?" She asked her new found friend out of curiosity.  
  
"Oh, that is Heero Yuy. He's very quiet and mysterious, and talks to few people."  
  
"Hmm. . ."  
  
The two girls then tuned into what the teacher was saying.  
  
  
  
"Hey Dou!" Hilde waived to a guy with an unusual long braid going down his back.  
  
It was after first period and Relena was with Hilde out in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Hilde!"  
  
"Dou I want you to meet my new friend Relena, she's new to this school. Relena this is my boyfriend."  
  
"Hello Dou."  
  
"Hey, welcome to this school."  
  
Relena smiled her thanks.  
  
"Come on Dou we really must be going, or we'll be late for our next class!" Hilde started to pull Duo in the other direction. And called over her shoulder "See ya later Relena!"  
  
"Bye Hilde."  
  
'I better get going or I will be late for my next class!'  
  
She started walking hurriedly down the halls. She was turning the corner when she bumped into someone and the impact made her fall backwards.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going."  
  
"Do you walk into people like this everyday?"  
  
'I know that voice!'  
  
Sure enough, when Relena looked up she saw him, Heero Yuy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading, please review, maybe I'll be more encouraged to write long chapters!! 


	3. Chap. 2 She's Alive

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm glad to know that some of you like my writing. If you're reading this fic and haven't reviewed yet, please do. It would make me very happy.  
  
Yes, in this fic I'm making Odin Lowe an old friend of the Peacecraft family. It might be a little weird, but I couldn't think of anyone else who could have been Heero's parental guardian.  
  
Well, hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
The Mystery Picture  
~She's Alive~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Do you walk into people like this everyday?"  
'I know that voice!'  
Sure enough, when Relena looked up she saw him, Heero Yuy.  
  
  
  
She didn't give him an answer, she was too embarrassed and surprised to say anything.  
He offered Relena his hand to help her up. She reluctantly took his hand.  
"You better hurry, or you'll be late for class." And with those words he walked off and left Relena standing there, amazed.  
'He actually seemed halfway nice this time.'   
The bell rang.  
'Oh no I'm late!'  
  
  
"How was school today?"   
Relena was now home from school. She was glad she met Hilde. She even got a chance to meet Hilde's and Duo's friends at lunch; Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Dorothy, and Cathy. Relena soon grew to like this group of people and can now call them her friends.  
"Hi Lu. It was better than I thought it would be. I made some new friends."  
"Well that's good. I should get going, I have an important meeting in about 30 minutes. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you that Milliardo wanted to speak with you about something."  
"Alright, I'll go see him right now."  
Relena walked through the mansion and stopped outside Milliard's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
"Lu said you wanted to speak with me about something."  
"Yes, I wanted your opinion about something. How would you feel about me holding a ball in honor of your return to the Peacecraft mansion."  
"A ball?" Relena wasn't sure what to say, she never had a ball held in her honor, or even remembered going to one in her life.  
"Yes, I was going to invite all of the people who you used to know back when you used to live here. Maybe you might even remember one of them."  
"Well you don't have to do anything special for me-"  
"I know, but I want to, and I thought since your birthday is coming up we can make it into a birthday party as well. So what do you think?"  
Relena hesitated but replied, "Yes, I'd love to have a ball."  
"Then it shall be done. By the way, can I maybe borrow some of those pictures I gave to you, I want to make sure I remember to invite everyone."  
"Sure, I get them for you right now." She smiled and left his office, not knowing what to think of what just happened.  
'Maybe he'll figure out who that boy is in that one picture.'  
  
  
~A couple of days later, after school~  
  
  
'I've only been going to this school for a couple of days and already I have so much homework.'  
She sighed as she looked down at the books she was holding in her arms.  
"Hey Relena!" Relena looked up to see who the owner was of the voice that was calling her."  
'Oh great, it's Jake. What does he want know?'  
"Hi Jake."  
"What do you say about you and me going to get something to eat?"  
"I'm sorry but I really must get home and start on my homework."  
"Why don't you want me?" He grabbed her arm and made her stop and look at him.  
"Can you please let me go!"  
He tightened his grip on her "I don't think so not until you agree to go out with me."  
"Please let me go! I must get home."  
"What, do you think you're too good for me." He pulled her close to him.  
Just then someone came up to Jake from behind and threw him on the concrete ground.   
"I suggest you go home, Jake." The guy said in a low voice.  
"Fine I don't need this!"  
Relena's savior turned around and she was shocked to see who it was.  
"Heero! T-thank you."  
"It seems you know my name but I don't know yours."  
"Relena, Relena Darlian."  
"Well Relena, perhaps you should be careful about the people you surround yourself with. They might not be the people you think they are."  
"You know, whenever I see you, you're always telling me what I should do."  
Heero shrugged and went on his way to his house.  
  
  
"Heero, come here I need to speak to you about something."  
Heero followed the voice to see his caretaker, Odin Lowe, Holding an envelope in his hands.  
"Yes Odin."  
"Well have a seat," Odin motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "Now Heero, what I'm about to tell you will be hard to believe. I just received an invitation for us to go to a ball at the Peacecraft mansion. It seems that Relena Peacecraft didn't die and has just returned home, the ball is being held in her honor. Would you like to attend?"  
Heero thought about what Odin said for a moment 'Relena is alive?'   
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized Odin had asked a question and was waiting for an answer.  
"Sure." Was all Heero could get out.  
"I thought you might want to go. There is one thing I should tell you though, Relena had some memory loss because of the accident. She might not remember too much about you. I'll leave you to your thoughts."  
Heero was so stunned, he hardly heard Odin. 'She's alive' is all he could think of.  
The Peacecrafts died in a car accident. Relena was the only survivor, but she had a mild case of amnesia. For some reason she was declared dead to the Peacecraft's friends and acquaintances, even her own brother was told that she was dead. Then she was sent to the Darlians.   
Odin Lowe was a friend of the family, and Heero was Relena's best friend. Her 'death' always depressed him. He considered her his only true friend. He always felt regret too, 'I never got to say goodbye, the last thing I told her was that I hate her and that she had cooties.'*couldn't resist :)*   
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young honey blonde girl was running up to a car.  
"Relena, wait up!" The young girl turned to her friend.  
"Heero, I can't play with you right now, I'm going on vacation with my parents."  
"Can't you stay for a little longer, I have something to give to you, for your birthday."  
"I can't right now, my daddy will be mad if I don't come right now!"  
You young boy looked hurt, you could almost see the tears swelling up in his prussian blue eyes.  
"You can't stay, even for me?"  
"Relena, hurry up we're waitng!" Her dad called to her.  
"No, I can't right now."  
"Well fine! I hate you! Get you and your cooties away from me!"  
The girl's sky blue eyes started to water at his harsh words.  
"How could you say that!"  
The boy couldn't answer and ran away. 'I wont give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.'  
"Heeerrooo!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'I wonder if she'll forgive me, after all we were so young.'  
'I hope she remembers me.'  
He put the thought aside and went to go for a drive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!!!! 


	4. Chap. 3 The Dream

Again I would like to thank those of you who reviewed.   
  
And I give special thanks to horserider4560 for telling me some mistakes I've made.  
I can't believe I typed that Heero threw Jake down on the concert ground. Well you guys must have known what I meant. At least now I know so I can fix it.  
  
This chapter is, again, another short one. Sorry about that but I'm trying to make an effort to make longer chapters. I just thought this was the best way to finish this one.  
  
  
  
  
Mystery Picture  
~The Dream~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm having a birthday party in two weeks I hope you can all come!" Relena handed invitations to her group of friends.  
Milliardo did originally want only old friends of the Peacecrafts, but after Relena's pleading he did realize that it was her party, not his.  
"Hey Relena, why does it say Relena Peacecraft on this invitation. I thought your last name is Darlian."  
Hilde quickly nudged Duo for saying it, since she knew Relena's history and thought Duo was being insensitive.  
"Oww! Why did you hit me! I was only curious."  
"It's okay Hilde. Peacecraft was my biological parent's last name. They died when I was young and I was sent to foster parents named the Darlians. That became my new last name. My brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, is the one that's holding the ball. I guess he thought it was best to use my old name since a lot of old acquaintances of the Peacecrafts will be there."  
"Wow, sorry I asked."  
Relena gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I don't mind talking about my past. When you guys find out if you can call or not, please RSVP to the number at the bottom of the invitation." Relena looked at the watch "I wish I could finish lunch with you guys, but I need to go to the library to work on a report."  
"Bye Relena!"  
She waved and walked towards the library.  
  
Relena groaned. She had so much information for her report but it still wouldn't fill up five pages like her teacher requested. It was supposed to be on WWII and why it was important to you. Relena had gotten enough information on it, but she was struggling with the other part. She couldn't think of any reason why a war where millions have died could be important to her. She was usually so good at reports, but she couldn't think straight today. There was so much on her mind lately.  
Heero was observing her from the corner and sensed her frustration.   
Relena was so well into her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone come up from behind her.  
"What are you working on?"  
Relena jumped and turned around. "Oh, hi Heero. It's the history report."  
"Haven't you found enough information?"  
"Yes, but the other part of the assignment I'm having trouble with."  
"You don't think the war has any significance to your life?"  
"Well, I don't believe in war. I think that they're heartless and unnecessary."  
"Then why don't you write about that."  
"Huh?" She asked in confusion.  
"Why don't you write about how learning about the war made you realize how much you hate it and think it's unnecessary."  
"Well I don't think that we should have wars to make people realize why we shouldn't have them. They should already know that nothing comes of war."  
"Think of this, before the world wars, not many realized how unpleasant wars were. It was the wars that made them realize it."  
"Hmm. . ." Relena couldn't think of any thing to say to that. She hated it when people stumped her.  
Heero smirked, "I don't care if you take my advice or not, but you should consider it." He then left her to think.  
'There he goes telling me what I need to do again. His idea was good, I should just write about how I despise war. It's so simple, I can't believe I didn't think about it before!'  
The bell rang and Relena swiftly gathered her things and hurried off to class.   
  
"Have a good day at school Relena?"  
Relena had just gotten home from the library, where she went to go finish her report after school. She just had walked through the door and Milliardo was already asking her questions.  
'I don't feel like talking, I've had such a long day.'  
"It was fine."  
"Why did you get home so late?"  
"I had to go to the library."  
"Alright. I wanted to tell you something."  
"Yes?"  
"You remember that picture you asked me about, I found out who that boy was."  
This caught Relena's attention.  
"Really! Well then, who was it?"  
"I didn't get his name, but I did find out that he was the adoptive son of Odin Lowe."  
"Odin Lowe?"  
"Yes, he was our father's business partner, and good friend."  
"Well if you know who Odin Lowe is, why didn't you recognize his son in the picture?"  
"I was going to a school in a different city, I wasn't home much. I never met his son before."  
"Oh."  
Pagan came in the room, "There's a phone call for you Milliardo."  
"Thank you Pagan." He turned back to Relena, "I just wanted to let you know that I invited them to your party."  
He turned and went to his call.  
'I don't know why I'm so interested in this boy. I guess it's because I feel that I was very close to him at one time or another, and feel that he can help bring my memories back.'  
  
  
  
A little girl was wondering outside the mansion that she lived in. Her dad was inside talking business, which was always boring. She walked around to the front and saw a little boy by the steps leading to the front door.  
"What are you doing here?" The girl asked out of her own interest.  
"My father came to talk to Mr. Peacecraft about something. Why are you here?"  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft, I live here silly! What's your name?"  
"I'm-"  
  
The alarm clock sounded. Relena sat up confused.   
'Was that a memory, or was it a normal dream?'  
She decided not to think too much about, because she figured it was probably only a dream.   
She got up and got ready for school.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't forget to review!!! 


	5. Chap. 4 The Day of the Ball Finally Arri...

Just a reminder, I don't own GW or any of it's characters.  
  
I have been kind of hurrying this story along, but that will change. I am going back to school tomorrow so I wont have as much time to write. It's for the better. But, knowing me, it wont be too long until I update, just a couple of days, which really isn't bad at all. It's not too important so I'll shut up now, just thought you might want to know! ^_^  
  
Finally a decently long chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystery Picture  
~The Day of the Ball Finally Arrived~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day of the ball was drawing nearer. Relena was starting to get nervous. She wouldn't remember most of the guests, and wasn't sure how she would talk to them. She was, however, thankful that some of her friends could come. Even if only four of them could come. Quatre and Dorothy were coming together and of course Dou and Hilde were going to go together. The others already had plans for the night, but Relena was relieved that she would have some people she could talk to on her big night. Although, everyone having a date except her made her feel somewhat lonely.  
'You'd think I'd have a date to my own party.'  
  
"Relena?"  
Relena quickly snapped out of her thoughts "Yes Lu?"  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"Of course, why do you ask?"  
"Oh, nothing." She paused for a moment, "Say Relena, would you like to go shopping this weekend, you need to get a gown for the ball."  
Relena smiled, 'She sure knows my weak spot.' "Sure Lu, can I get some shoes too?"  
"Yes, of course."   
  
"Alright class, I've read over your reports and I must say I'm impressed. One of them really stood out, and that one is Relena Darlian's. Relena would you mind coming up here and reading it to the class.  
Relena cringed. It's not like she had trouble speaking in public, but she didn't want to give Heero the satisfaction of knowing she took his advice.  
"Sure, I'll read it." She got up and read her report on WWII and expressed her opinion of war. The way she read it shocked most of the students. She spoke with such passion.   
At the end of her speech the students applauded and she made her way up to her seat avoiding a pair of prussian blue eyes she could feel watching her.  
At the end of class he came up to her.  
"Your report turned out well."  
"Yes, I wanted to thank you."   
"For what?"  
"For the idea."  
"Think nothing of it." He turned and walked to his next class.  
'I was sure he would rub it in my face. That's what most people would do. It was kind of sweet that he didn't. He sure is different than I thought he was when we first met.'  
  
  
~That Weekend~  
  
  
Relena was trying to find her other shoe so she could go shopping with Lu. They were planning on leaving earlier, but Relena slept in. She was having a strange dream, about the boy she knew when she was little. She had been having them all week. Every dream was a different adventure that the two kids went on, playing tag, catching fireflies, getting lost in the woods. They all seemed so real. Relena had doubts at first, but now she was positive that they were memories coming back to her.  
'There it is!' Relena put on her shoe as fast as she could.  
"Relena are you almost ready?" Lu called from downstairs.  
"Yes, I'm coming!" Relena ran down the stairs and left with Lu to go to mall to get her dress.  
  
"Lu I think that this would look perfect on you!" Relena held up a pale violet dress.  
"Oh, I like this one. I think I'll try it on." She took the dress and went into one of the changing rooms.  
Relena started going through some more dresses when she saw Heero walking past the store, and she noticed something fell out of his pocket. She went outside to pick it up and give it to him, since he didn't notice it fall out.  
"Heero, this fell out of your pocket."   
Heero turned around and faced her, "Relena? What are you doing here?"  
She handed him the item and grinned at his surprised expression, "Can't a girl go shopping?"  
"Hn."  
"Interesting, even you can be surprised. It seems ever since I met you, you've been the one surprising me. . .well I should get back."  
Relena went back in search for a dress.  
Heero walked away and shoved the picture of him and a honey blonde girl in his pocket.  
  
"It seems you bought plenty when you went out shopping." Milliardo was looking at the dozen of bags the two girls brought home. "I'm hoping you got what you went there for."  
"Yes, we found the most perfect gown for Relena!"  
'That's not all you found.' Milliardo thought as he helped them bring the bags upstairs.  
"And Lu found a new dress as well!"  
Milliardo mentally groaned, 'Women and their shopping.'  
  
  
~The Day Before the Ball~  
  
  
"Relena aren't you excited! Tomorrow's your big day! I'm sorry I can't make it."  
"Don't worry about it Cathy, your mother is more important than me."  
Trowa and Cathy's mom was had a tumor and was starting chemo-therapy the next day, and they really wanted to be there for her.  
"I'm going to give Hilde your present so she can bring it tomorrow."  
"You didn't have to get me a present."  
"Well I wanted to, it's the least I can do since I wont be there."  
"Thank you Cathy, I appreciate it."  
Cathy looked at her watch, "I really should get going, I promised to help Dorothy with math."  
"Alright, I'll see you Monday."  
"Bye! And since I wont see you tomorrow, Happy Birthday!"  
Relena smiled her thanks and started walking home. She had only been walking for a minute when it started to drizzle.  
'Just my luck.'  
She continued to walk, but soon enough it started to pour. She quickened her step desperate to get inside, when all of a sudden she stopped feeling the drops coming down on her. She looked to see what happened and saw Heero holding an umbrella over her head.  
"Thank you Heero, but you don't have to-"  
"I've seen how reckless you can be when you're trying to get out of the rain."  
Relena blushed and turned away. A car pulled up just ahead of them and stopped.  
"Well, that's my driver. I guess he thought I wouldn't want to walk today. Would you like a ride Heero?"  
"I'm fine with walking."  
"Suit yourself." She ran to the car and got in.  
'I don't know what it is about her that interests me so. It seems like I've known her before.'  
  
"Thank you Pagan, but you didn't have to pick me up."  
"I know, but I thought that you wouldn't want to catch a cold before tomorrow. Who was that boy that you were with?"  
"Just someone I know from school."  
"Would he like a ride?"  
"I offered, but he refused."  
  
  
~The Day of the Ball~  
  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep.  
Relena quickly shut off her alarm clock. The day of the ball finally has arrived, but that's not what was on Relena's mind.  
'I had one of the dreams again. What was it about, I can't think of it right now. Oh yes!'  
  
A young honey blonde girl was running up to a car.  
"Relena, wait up!" The young girl turned to her friend.  
"Heero, I can't play with you right now, I'm going on vacation with my parents."  
"Can't you stay for a little longer, I have something to give to you, for your birthday."  
"I can't right now, my daddy will be mad if I don't come right now!"  
You young boy looked hurt, you could almost see the tears swelling up in his prussian blue eyes.  
"You can't stay, even for me?"  
"Relena, hurry up we're waitng!" Her dad called to her.  
"No, I can't right now."  
"Well fine! I hate you! Get you and your cooties away from me!"  
The girl's sky blue eyes started to water at his harsh words.  
"How could you say that!"  
The boy couldn't answer and ran away.   
"He-"  
  
'But that's when the dream ended. I wonder what I was about to say at the end.'  
"Relena, are you up yet?"  
"Yes Lu. You can come in."  
Lu entered the room and closed the door.  
"I just wanted to remind you that your hairstylists will be here about f our thirty, so be ready."  
"Yes, Lu, I remember."  
"Well lets get downstairs and have some breakfast."  
"You can go without me, I'm not too hungry."  
"Come on, we don't want you fainting tonight because you didn't have anything to eat."  
'She does have a point.' "I'll be down after I get dressed."  
Even though Relena did agree to come and eat breakfast, she didn't get much down. She was too excited and nervous at the same time. She wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
"Heero, I have an important meeting to attend to before I go to the ball. I'll meet you there."  
Heero nodded and made his way to his room, 'I should be getting ready.'  
  
  
"Relena, you look so beautiful!"  
Relena's hair was up in one of those styles that girls wear to prom. She was wearing a white gown with matching shoes.  
"Thank you Dorothy. Why did you guys come early?"  
"We wanted to give you your presents before the party." Duo said while handing Relena a bag full of all their presents.  
"Thank you,-"  
"Relena, Milliardo would like to see you in his office."  
"Thanks Pagan. Do you guys mind if I open these later?"  
"Of course not. We'll see ya in a bit!"  
"Pagan, will you show them to the ballroom?"  
"Yes, Relena. Right this way." He motioned for the four to follow him.  
Relena made her way up to see her brother, 'I wonder what he wants now.' She knocked on his door.  
"Come in." Milliardo smiled once he caught sight of his little sister, "You look amazing Relena."  
"Thank you Milliardo. Why did you want to see me?"  
"I thought you might want your birthday present before the ball."  
"You didn't have to get me anything. The dress and the ball were plenty enough."  
"Here," He handed her a box, "Happy Birthday!"  
Relena took the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Diamond earrings, the kind that dangled a little bit.  
"Oh Milliardo, I can't thank you enough! I'll put them on for tonight." She took the earrings out and placed them in her ear. They topped off her outfit.  
"Come on, Relena, I'll escort you downstairs. The guests are starting to arrive."   
Relena agreed and he led her down the stairs.  
  
"This is a huge place! I can't believe Relena lives here!"  
"Duo!"  
"What Hilde? I was just making a simple observation. I wonder where Relena is anyways."  
"She's over there." Quatre pointed to Relena walking in the room. Immediately there was people surrounding her.  
"Seems that she's pretty popular with her guests."   
Music started playing.  
"Well it is her party," Dorothy turned to Quatre, "Care to dance."  
Quatre blushed but agreed.  
"Come on Duo!" Hilde dragged him out to the dance floor.  
  
Relena went out to a balcony to get some fresh air. It's only been thirty minutes since she entered the ballroom, but she was already tired. 'I wonder where that boy is. I thought he was going to come.'   
Heero just arrived at the ball. He looked around but couldn't see his old friend anywhere. He thought that she might have not came yet. He went out to wait on a balcony. When he reached it he found someone standing by the railing looking out at the sunset. He thought he could sense a sadness upon her.   
Before he knew what he was doing, he asked, "Is everything alright?"  
'Wait a minute I know that voice,' Relena thought, 'but it couldn't be him.' She turned around and her eyes widened in confusion.  
"Heero!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that was it, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!!! 


	6. Chap. 5 Meeting an Old Friend

Hey everyone!! Sorry for the delay but I was suffering from migraines and dehydration on Monday and Tuesday. Then on Wednesday I had to do a lot of make up work for school. But now I have all of my energy back and can write again.  
  
I do apologize if I forget to get back to any of the reviewers. Like I said, I've been ill and pretty busy.  
  
  
  
  
Mystery Picture  
~Meeting an Old Friend~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
'Wait a minute I know that voice,' Relena thought, 'but it couldn't be him.' She turned around and her eyes widened in confusion.  
"Heero!?"  
"Relena? What are you doing here?"  
"Well I am Relena Peacecraft, I'm supposed to be here silly. Why are you here?"  
"Ms. Peacecraft, we're ready for your speech."  
"Sorry Heero, I must go. I'll talk to you later." Relena walked back into the ballroom.  
'Relena Peacecraft? She can't be!' He walked into the ballroom and listened as Relena thanked the guests for coming.  
'Now that I think of it, she does look like my Relena, her blue eyes and honey blonde hair. She even acts like the Relena I knew. I can't believe I didn't realize it before!'  
Relena finished her speech and stepped off the stand. Heero walked up to her.  
"Can we talk for a few minutes?"  
"Sure. . .would you like to dance?"  
Heero nodded his head and lead Relena out to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey isn't that Heero with Relena?"  
Dou scratched his head, "Yeah Hilde, I didn't know he was invited."  
"Neither did I. Hey it looks like they're going to dance!"  
"Wow, Heero hardly talks to anyone, let alone dances with them." Duo shrugged and him and Hilde continued to dance.  
  
"Heero, you never answered my question, why are you here?"  
"I was invited, I used to be an old friend of Relena Peacecraft, though I had no idea you were her." He paused and looked at Relena's shocked expression, "You don't remember me do you?"  
Relena shook her head, "Sorry."  
"It's alright, do you have any memories of your past?"  
"Yes, I've been having dreams which I believe to be memories."  
"Can you tell me about them?"  
Relena paused for a moment deciding whether or not she should tell him. "Well last night I dreamt about this little boy who was mad with me because I wouldn't play with him. He was pretty angry, at the end of the dream he said he hated me and ran off."  
Relena looked into Heero's eyes and saw something go through them, it looked almost like pain. It was so different from his usual emotionless eyes.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Are you Heero Yuy, Odin Lowe's boy?" Heero turned to see the old man talking to him.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Well I have something you talk to you about. Will you come with me for one minute." Heero let go of Relena and followed the man to a corner.   
'Heero is Odin Lowe's adoptive son?'  
Relena saw the man talk to Heero, and not long after he started, Heero ran out of the room.  
'Of course, I recognize the eyes now. Just to think, he was right under my nose. I wonder where he had to go so soon.'  
  
The ball was over. The last of the guests just left. Milliardo, Lu, and Relena were walking out of the ballroom.  
"Thank you Milliardo, tonight was the one of the best nights of my life."  
"I'm glad sister."  
"Did you see Odin Lowe's son?"  
"Yes I did Lu, but I didn't get to talk to him long."  
"Well maybe we can see if he would come over to talk to you sometime, if you would like."  
"No, it won't be necessary. I'm so tired, I think I'll go to sleep now." She went into her room and got ready for bed.  
  
~The next afternoon~  
  
"Relena, I'm afraid I have some news."  
Relena looked up. 'His face looks so cheerless, this must not be good news.'  
"Yes."  
"It seems that Odin Lowe got into a car accident yesterday evening. He died."  
Relena took a minute to grasp what Milliardo was saying. "He's dead?"  
'That must be why Heero left so quickly yesterday.'  
"When's the funeral?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"I know school's tomorrow, but can I go?"  
"Yes, Lu and I will be attending as well. This is such a terrible thing to happen."  
"I agree."  
"He was such a good friend to our father. I wonder how his son is dealing with this. Odin was his only family."  
Relena looked down with worried eyes. 'Heero. . .'  
  
~The Funeral~  
  
Relena knelt before the coffin and said silent prayers for the poor man that she never met. She got up, and followed Milliardo and Lu to their seats. She glanced over at Heero when she passed by, he just stood there, staring at the ground. She finally sat down and began to watch the ceremony before the burial. When it ended they got up and drove to the cemetery, and watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, though Relena was paying more attention to something else. She was watching Heero, his eyes remained emotionless though she could feel his sorrow. The group of people started to leave, but Relena didn't want to follow. She felt that she needed to be with Heero.  
"Milliardo, you guys can go ahead, I need to talk to someone."  
"How will you get home?"  
"I have my cell phone in my purse, so if I need a ride I'll call for Pagan."  
"Alright, I'll see you back at the house."  
Relena walked over to where Heero stood and put her hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry Heero."  
Heero didn't say anything and just turned away.  
"Well I'll leave you alone. I am truly sorry, it is my fault that he died. If he wasn't coming to my ball, he wouldn't have gotten into the accident." Relena started to walk away.  
"It wasn't your fault."  
Relena turned around, "Well he was coming to my-"  
"Odin always had bad driving habits. He would speed, run red lights and cut people off."  
"But still, if he hadn't been-"  
"He was going to die from it sooner or later, you shouldn't blame yourself for his bad driving."  
Relena let the subject drop and stood there not knowing what she should do.  
"Would you like me to stay here with you for a little while?"  
"You don't have to."  
"But I want to." And with that the two watched as they filled the grave.  
  
~The Next Day at School~  
  
"Hey everyone!"  
"Hi Relena, why weren't you here yesterday?"  
"I was at a funeral."  
"Who died?"  
"An old friend of the Peacecrafts." There was a pause. Relena turned to Cathy and Trowa. "How is your mother doing?"  
"She was having had stomach pains but she is a lot better now."  
"That's great! We better get going now, or we could be late."   
  
Relena was walking home carrying a load of books. 'I was only absent one day, I can't believe I have to read all of this! School never fails to give homework.'  
"Would you like me to help you carry those?"  
Relena looked up, "Hi Heero. I can carry these myself, thanks anyways."  
"I can see you haven't lost your stubbornness over the years."  
"You were you boy in my dreams weren't you." She said it as more of a statement than a question.  
Heero nodded his head.  
"So then those were memories!"  
"Yes."  
"How bizarre is it that we would meet again after all theses years!" She paused for a moment thinking about something Milliardo had said, "Heero, can I ask you a question?"  
"Go ahead."  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I was wondering, where are you going to live now?"  
"With Odin's ex-wife, Mary. She always thought of me as a son."  
"Oh."  
"Relena, would you like to go out to dinner Friday? I would like to talk, and catch up with you."  
"Sure, I'd love to." 


	7. Chap. 6 Stars

Hi guys!!! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took a couple of days, but I kept rewriting this chapter over and over again because it kept sounding too corny to me. I think it's still kind of corny, but you guys can tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Mystery Picture  
~Stars~  
~~~~~~~~  
'Would you like to go out to dinner? Why did I just ask her that? That's so unlike me! Even if she is my old friend.' Heero sighed as he sat down on the couch. 'She is the only one who has ever had this effect on me.' He turned on the TV to try to get these thoughts out of his head, but it didn't work. All he could think about was the upcoming Friday.   
  
"Hi Relena!"  
"Hi Hilde! How are you today?"  
"I'm fine, but I was wondering, would you like to go shopping Friday?"  
"Oh, I 'm sorry Hilde, but I have dinner plans."  
"That's fine where are you going?"  
"I forgot the name, it's that french restaurant across the street from the mall."  
"Wow, that place is fancy. Who are you going there with?"  
Relena hesitated for a second, "Heero."  
"Wha, Heero Yuy? How did you talk him into going out with you?"  
"Actually he asked me."  
"Are you two, like, an item."  
"No Hilde, what gave you that idea?"  
"Well you guys are going out to that restaurant, and I saw you two dancing at your party. He is pretty cute, many girls want to go out with him."  
"Well we're just friends." Relena then started walking home, as she was walking Heero came up to walk with her as he had done before. As they started to talk, Relena started thinking about something Hilde said. 'She's right, Heero is kind of cute. I never really took time to notice it before. His body is well built and his messy hair definitely gives him an attractive look, and then there's his eyes. I could look into his eyes forever.'  
Relena wasn't the only one taking time to notice the person she was walking next to. Heero to was realizing how beautiful Relena was. The way her hair fell over her features and outlined her face, her eyes innocent as an angel's. They became friends in a short amount of time, but now they could feel that they might want more.  
  
~Friday Night~  
  
Heero had picked Relena up and led her into the restaurant. They were now sitting in a small table telling each other stories about their lives. There was a short pause and Relena started to ask Heero a question.  
"Heero, I'm curious about something. What happened in that dream where you got mad at me and stormed off?"  
Heero looked down at his hands for a second, then back at her, "What do you mean exactly?"  
"Well you seemed upset about it when I mentioned it at the ball."  
"I guess I always felt guilty, I hate you were the last words I said to you before. . .the accident."  
"You shouldn't feel bad, it's not like you could have known that I would be in an accident."  
Heero felt his mouth form into a grin knowing that she was so forgiving. He then stood up and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance, we never got to finish the dance at your party."  
Relena nodded and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor and started dancing to the slow song the band was playing. Relena put her arms around Heero's neck and he placed his hands around her waste pulling her close to him. A couple that was dancing by them then slammed into Relena. Heero's instinct made him put a protective hand over her head and pulled her even close to him.  
"Sorry about that."  
The rude couple made their way across the room, but Heero still kept her close after he was gone. He rested his head on top of hers, he could smell the scent of her hair. She seemed to fit right into his arms as if it were meant to be. They swayed to the music like they were the only ones in the world. The song came near the end when Heero pulled back a little bit and put his hand under Relena's chin so he could look into her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, faces inches apart, getting lost in each others eyes. Heero could feel his mouth drawing closer to hers, but then he felt some on pull her out of his arms. He looked up to find Jake holding on to Relena's arm.  
"You refuse me just to be with this loser?!" He started to pull Relena closer to him but was stopped by Heero's fist connecting with his face. Jake fell on the floor from the impact.  
"Come on, we should go," Heero took Relena's hand as they ran out of the restaurant receiving peculiar looks from others in the restaurant. Relena was confused and didn't know what to think, it all happened so fast. One moment they're staring into each others eyes and the next Heero punched a guy and they left the restaurant.   
'Was he about to kiss me?' She thought as they approached the car. Heero walked her to her side of the car and opened the door.   
"What are we going to do know?" Relena asked as he shut the door.  
"I'm going to show you something." She was still confused but didn't ask anymore questions.  
They drove for awhile and stopped at a mansion.   
"Where are we?"  
"This was Odin's and my home, it hasn't been sold to a new family yet."  
"Why are we here?"  
"You'll see." Heero took Relena's hand and led her through the house and up on the roof. Heero walked over to a telescope that was on the roof and began to position it. He motioned her to look through it. She did as told.  
"You remember that dream where I wanted to give you your birthday present, but you couldn't come?"  
"Yes."  
"Well this is it."  
"Huh?"  
"It was your birthday present, I had Odin name this star after you. You always used to like staying outside and looking up at the stars, so I figured you would like to have one named after you. That's what I was trying to show you that one day."  
"You named it after me? It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Relena turned from the telescope and flung the arms around Heero's neck. "Thank you."  
Heero hugged back. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Heero pulled Relena away so he could look into her eyes just like he did at the restaurant. He leaned down and captured Relena's lips with his. Relena kissed back enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers. They shared the kiss for a few minutes, neither wanting to part. When they finally did Heero caressed Relena's cheek with his hand.  
"Relena, I think I've fallen in love with you."  
"I love you too, Heero."  
They then shared another intense kiss. Soon after they reluctantly broke apart, Heero spoke.  
"I did have another present for you that day."  
"What was it?"  
"You find out sooner or later. You should probably be getting home."  
Relena nodded and followed him out of the house.  
  
Once Relena got home she went to sleep. She dreamt about Heero all night, though this time it wasn't memories of when they were kids, it was new memories of the kisses they shared. Someone crept into her room that night and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He left a present and a note before he left. When Relena woke up the next morning she instantly noticed something on her dresser. She walked over it to see what it was, and what she found was a teddy bear with a note. The note was from Heero:  
  
Here's the other part of the gift I wanted you to have so long ago.  
  
Relena picked up the teddy bear and hugged it close to her body. 'Heero.' She remembered the events of the night before. It seemed almost unreal. Relena then got dressed and called Hilde.  
  
"Hi Relena, how was last night?"  
"It was the best night of my life, I was wondering if you could meet me to go to lunch so I could tell you about it."  
"Sure, is one o'clock good for you?"  
"Yes, I'll see you then."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for this chapter. Please review and I'll try to get the next one out soon!! 


End file.
